This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. NOTE: TABLES AND FIGURES WERE UPLOADED WITH PROGRAM SUMMARY. A. Specific Aims The Genomics and Proteomics and BL3-Flow Cytometry (FACS) Core resulted from administratively combining the Genomics and Proteomics Core and the Flow Cytometry/BL3 Core. The mission of the combined Genomics &Proteomics &BL3-FACS Core is to provide the technical support and services for research faculty, graduate students and research support staff to perform innovative research on genes and proteins with special emphasis on the support of research in the areas of women health, HIV-AIDS, and related fields. The Genomics and Proteomics and BL3-FACS) Core is multi-functional since this Core provides the equipment and technical expertise to perform experiments on gene and protein expression and/or using flow cytometry, the computational resources for data analysis and data sharing (i.e., bioinformatics) and access to existing literature and databases to facilitate experimental design. The specific functions of this Core at Meharry are: 1) to provide to the research faculty, graduate students and research support staff of Meharry Medical College the necessary expert personnel and equipment to provide the services of automated DNA sequencing, DNA microarray analysis, real-time PCR, BL3 access and flow cytometry;2) to stock an inventory of reagents for research and facilitate the purchase of molecular biological reagents;3) to provide technical assistance and training in the use of shared equipment housed in the facility;4) to provide the technical expertise, hardware and software for the analysis of genomic and proteomic data;and 5) to provide a program of training on topics such as genomics and proteomics (and use of instruments such as FACS) for faculty, staff, graduate students and post-doctoral fellows. The ultimate goal of the Core is to provide services needed by the research community at Meharry to increase research productivity as evidenced by increased faculty grant submissions and acquisitions, and increased publication numbers by faculty. In summary, the primary purpose of the Genomics and Proteomics and BL3-FACS Core is to provide on a continuing basis services to enhance the capability of the researchers at Meharry Medical College to perform significant biomedical research. The major service activities of the Genomics and Proteomics and BL3-FACS) Core are to provide accurate DNA sequence information rapidly and cost-effectively, access to FACS analysis and BL3 level biological containment, provide technical assistance with the use of shared equipment housed in the Core, and provide convenient access to molecular biological reagents. The specific goals for this component are: 1. To provide to the faculty, students and staff of Meharry Medical College the necessary expert personnel and equipment to provide the services of automated DNA sequencing, DNA microarray analysis, real-time PCR, BL3 access and flow cytometry. 2. To provide technical assistance with the use of shared equipment housed in the Genomics and Proteomics and BL3-FACS Core. 3. To provide the technical expertise, hardware and software for the experimental design and analysis of genomic and proteomic data. 4. To provide a program of training in genomics and proteomics and the utility of flow cytometry for faculty, staff and students.